My Hermione
by writingrox12
Summary: I'm scared." she whispers. "Don't be." I whisper back, brushing a curly tendril from her eyes. But I'm scared too.


I am currently re-reading the seventh Harry Potter book for the third time, and I just had to write this. I hope you enjoy it.

Title: My Hermione

Summary: "I'm scared." she whispers. "Don't be." I whisper back, brushing a curly tendril from her eyes. But I'm scared too.

Rating: T-M

Warnings: Sexual content. Deathly Hallows spoilers.

* * *

The war is over. People's lives are back the way they should be. And the fear is gone. Everyone's happy. And I'm no exception. And I'll tell you why. Right now, at this very instance, Hermione Granger and I are standing in the front yard next to a large tree, hand in hand, looking up at the sky. Well, she is, but I'm looking at her. She really is beautiful. Her hair is in curly tendrils down to the middle of her back, and there are a few pieces in her face. She's got a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks and no one has ever looked better. I can't believe it took me nearly seven years to realize that I was this in love with her.

"Hermione..." I say and my voice cracks.

She looks at me, slightly confused.

"What?" she asks.

I have to clear my throat before I dare speak again.

"Hermione...Er...I..." I stutter, not being able to tell her want I want to tell her.

"What is it, Ron?" she asks in an annoyed kind of voice, but I can see a soft smile playing on her lips.

"I don't know how to say it." I say, looking towards the grass. It will be easier if I look away from her.

"Say what, Ron?" she asks me in a softer voice, with a tiny squeeze of my hand.

"I...Hermione, I...I love you." I say quickly, a rush of breath flying from my lungs.

Hermione's squeeze on my hand tightens for a moment and I get the courage to look up at her. Her eyes are wet with unshed tears and there's a grin so big I can't help but grin back.

"Do you mean it?" she asks, stepping closer to me.

"Of course," I whisper, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"I love you too, Ron." she whispers back, a single tear sliding down her cheek. I smile and brush it away. "Oh, Ron." she murmurs, holding my hand against her cheek and closing her eyes. And without warning, she jumps on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, much like she did at Hogwarts months ago. Her lips find mine and we're lost in another world together.

I stumble forward, holding her against the tree, my hands resting on her bottom. I thought she would be angry, but she does nothing except continue to kiss me, her tongue sliding in through my lips. I hear a soft whimper escape her when my tongue brushes against her top lip, so I do it again. This time, she pulls her lips from mine and takes a deep breath. Her cheeks are a light pink and beautiful in the moon light. "Mmm...Ron," she whispers in a way that makes my ears turn scarlet as Ron Jr. perks up a bit. Actually, a lot.

"Do you want to...to go up to my room?" I ask, my ears reddening even more.

She bites her lip softly.

"What about Harry?" she asks.

"He's been in with Ginny since they got engaged." I remind her.

She nods and looks down, considering it. We both know what will happen if we go into my room.

"Hermione, I didn't tell you I loved you just so we could..." I stop, too embarrassed to say it.

She nods and smiles at me. "I know, Ron." she says. "Lets go to your room." she nods, brushing my cheek with her thumb.

I smile and nod as well, setting her down on her feet and taking her hand again. We start to walk and it feels like forever before we even get to the front door. I open it softly, not wanting anyone to wake up. The soft creaking of the stairs to my room feels a million times louder now, but I know I'm just paranoid. I hear light snoring coming from every room I pass. My parents', Ginny and Harry's, George's, and even little Teddy Lupin's. Hermione and I make it to my room and while I close and lock the door, she lights the lamps. I hear her mutter _"Muffilato."_ I turn around to see her looking at my bed. I swallow and walk towards her.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." I say quietly.

"No, no, I want to." she nods. "I'm just...I'm scared." she whispers.

"Don't be." I whisper back, brushing a curly tendril from her eyes. But I'm scared too. I'm nervous that I'm going to mess up and she'll be angry with me.

I kiss her lips softly for a moment, but then go to her neck. I experiment a bit by kissing and softly biting the flesh. She is breathing heavily and whimpering my name again, so I know that I'm doing what I'm supposed to be. I run my hands up and down her back while she wraps her arms around me. I can feel her nails digging into my back.

I finally lead her to the bed, where she lays down, looking up at me with a new look in her eyes. A look of fear, happiness, and something else, something I don't recognize. I lift my sweater over my head and then my hands come to a stop on my belt buckle when I watch her lift her shirt off. Although I knew she was going to be naked as well, it still seemed a surprise to me to see more of her then I ever had. Her skin is just a little darker than mine. Although, it may just look like that because of her snow white bra. I undo my belt clumsily and then I pull my pants and knickers down, my ears turning scarlet again. I see her eyes wander down and I bravely look down as well, seeing that Ron Jr. is standing at attention, ready for what lay ahead.

I lay down on the bed next to Hermione as she starts to undo her own pants. I slowly pull them down, along with her pink underwear and I swallow at her woman-hood. It's hair is lighter and curlier than the hair on her head, and it looks softer too. I resist the urge to touch it and I start kissing her neck again, running one hand up and down her arm, and then across her belly. She shivers slightly when my fingers touch the area just below her bra, about where her ribs are. I run my finger along the edge and she shivers again. I look and see that her bra opens in the front. After looking into her eyes, I undo the bra and push it away, my breath catching in my throat at the sight. I then lay above her, looking down at her gorgeous body.

"Hermione..." I moan into her neck, feeling myself brush against the soft flesh of the inside of her thigh.

"Ron..." she whispers needily.

I put my hand down and position myself at Hermione's entrance. I slowly get the tip in and she whimpers a bit.

"All of it, Ron." she orders, her head back a bit, leaving her neck completely exposed.

Quickly, I thrust in and she cries out. I don't move, for fear of hurting her more. I didn't expect her to feel this good around me. It takes so much to not start moving. She sighs softly, and gestures for me to keep going. I start slow and she bites her lip in pain every few seconds.

"Mmm..Hermione," I groan into her neck again.

"Faster, Ron." she responds, opening her legs wider.for me. I comply and go a bit faster, the headboard now making a dull _thud..thud..thud..thudding_ noise against the wall.

She's moaning and writhing underneath me and I'm doing my best not to go until she does. Suddenly, she is tightening around me and she's moaning even louder. I can't stop. At the same time, we both come, moaning each other's names. I collapse on top of her, feeling her bare breasts against me. She's breathing heavily, and I slowly roll off of her. I'm covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and so is she. She's never been so beautiful. And officially, she's my Hermione. Not Viktor's, not Harry's like Riddle had said, not anyone's. She's my Hermione. I lift the blanket out from under her and lay it on the both of us. She throws her bra off the side and wraps her arms around me, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley." she whispers.

"Will you marry me?" I ask her quietly.

Silence and then,

"Yes."

She's my Hermione, now and forever. My Hermione.


End file.
